The Next Generation
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Asagiri and Ukyo's daughter Kimi has grown up and she has married a handsome male Yuki Onna named Touya and they are expecting a baby but unfortuantely after a tragic accident Kimi is left to raise the child alone.


_**The Next Generation**_

_**Intro**_

Kimi was now happily married to her beloved Touya and she was enjoying cooking and doing the household chores of a wife. However she was happier about the new arrival that would soon arrive into the family.

Touya walked through the front door after going out and working in the ice mines and bringing more Ice crystals and moon stones from within the blocks to sell to the jewelers that worked in the village. "Kimi-chan I'm home!" Touya cried happily and as expected his lovely wife ran up to him and kissed him happily. "Touya your home I'm so happy!" Kimi cried and leapt into her beloved's arms and nuzzled into his warm chest and smelled his familiar scent not wanting to let go. "Oh Touya I missed you I hate it when we're apart because I get so lonely!" Kimi said pouting sadly.

"Me too Kimi-chan but its ok when the baby is born you'll have company and so you won't be lonely anymore!" Touya said and the pair kissed passionately little did he know that Kimi would have the baby to keep her company but Touya would never get to see its face.

_**10 yrs later**_

Kimi sat on her porch her eyes still filled with tears as she remembered the terrible news from that day. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life but it turned out to be the worst with a small glimmer of happiness to tightly protect.

_**Flashback**_

"No your lying Touya's not dead he can't be we promised to be together forever!" Kimi wept loudly and her mother held her consolingly but Kimi was hysterical with heartbreak and rage.

"I'm sorry but it's true the Ice mine he was working in collapsed he and 3 other guys died and 5 men luckily escaped it's just unfortunate that your husband was one of them" Dr Yuki said sadly. She hated telling people bad news since it always meant seeing sad faces but it was part of her job.

"Then my baby will I lose that too?" Kimi asked panicking knowing that she could lose her only family left. She clutched her stomach protectively as if someone would try and tear it out of her. "No the baby is still healthy and should be born any day now so you better do well to raise it correctly or you'll not let yourself and the child down but also your husband and don't forget it!".

_**Now**_

"Mama…mama why are you crying?" a small voice asked from behind her and Kimi quickly wiped away her tears as to let her precious daughter see her cry.

"Oh Sakura I was just thinking about something sad is all" Kimi said kindly and placed her daughter on her lap and stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her head every now and again affectionately while Sakura nuzzled into her chest.

Sakura was a truly lovely child she had amber eyes and pale blue shoulder blade length hair that was wavy and curled at the ends she was 9 yrs old and reached her mother's knee. Many of the village boys had already taken a fancy to her but she was shy and often got nervous and ran away then clung to her mother of course this only made the guys like her more.

_**Later**_

Kimi and Sakura were at the Hot Springs Lake and relaxing many of the villagers were complimenting on Sakura's beauty and cute features. This made poor Sakura nervous and she clung to her mother who told her gently that the other females would not hurt her and wee merely being polite and kind.

"Kimi, Sakura it's so nice to see you Asagiri cried happily running up to her daughter and granddaughter. Sakura leapt into her grandmother's arms happily and nuzzled into her warm chest and smelled her familiar scent.

"Mother it's nice to see you are you doing well with father?" Kimi asked politely while washing her hair with herbal potions. Kimi was keen on making herself look presentable even if she wasn't going anywhere special she loved looking her best.

"Yes I'm doing fine but I'm more concerned about you ever since Touya passed away you've been so despondent and melancholy" Asagiri said with a concerned look on her face. She loved her daughter so very much and hated seeing her so miserable it broke her heart.

"Well I have to go now Shimoni-sama invited be to her home for lunch and to check up on Sakura so I will be seeing you" Kimi said stiffly climbing out of the hot springs and dressing herself and Sakura then ran away with Sakura in her arms gazing over her shoulder at her grandmother who looked very concerned.


End file.
